starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard's Peak
"Wizard's Peak" redirects here. For the location, see Wizard's Peak (location). "Wizard's Peak"' '''is the fifth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include Catalan "El cim del mag", French "Le Génie du joyau" ("The Genie of the Jewel"), German "Die alte Karte" ("The Old Map"), Polish "Szczyt Czarodzieja", Portuguese "O monte do feiticeiro", Russian "Гора волшебника", Serbo-Croat "Čarobnjakov vrh", Spanish "El pico del mago". It is one of the episodes retold in the Panini sticker album. While trying to locate the Jewel of Burning Ice in the Crystal Cliffs, Princess Gwenevere and Drake become separated from the others and trapped inside an ancient mountain known as Wizard's Peak, where they come face to face the magical Guardian of a mysterious lair. Tamara and the baby animals must come to the rescue, but the evil Lady Kale is not going to make this easy. Synopsis Plot summary The Jewel Quest continues. In the Crystal Cliff mountains, the Jewel Riders (without Tamara) and the Wolf Pack meet up with the local band of Highlander Riders. They are handed an old map that will hopefully lead them to the Crown Jewel of Burning Ice before the whole land is fully transformed into crystal and lost to wild magic. All of sudden, Lady Kale appears by Grimm and demands the map. This is a wild magic outbreak zone and so her Dark Stone is extremely powerful here, but Fallon and Moondance cast smoke screen magic and the party runs away. Kale finds them and begins a chase, strafing them with magic blasts. Drake leads the group to escape through a hidden tunnel while Kale's dragon narrowly avoids crashing into a mountain. Drake is confident that he can make his way to where the Crown Jewel is. Princess Gwenevere decides to go with him, and orders Fallon in command to lead the other Pack members to lead Kale away. After riding through the changing icy landscapes, Gwen and Drake get lost. Eventually, they arrive at Wizard's Peak and find a mysterious cavern that turns out to be really a dangerous mine tunnel and leads them to the Hall of Wizards, where they arrive on foot after saving each other, flirting along the way. Searching the place, Drake accidentally releases a genie Guardian that attacks them as he thinks they are thieves. During the battle, Gwen and Drake fall down a hole into another mine shaft. Fallon's distraction does not really work, however, as Kale quickly figures out that Gwen and Drake went elsewhere and abandons the pursuit. Sometime later, Kale's dweasels, who came sniffing after the source of wild magic, enter the wizard's lair and find the Crown Jewel. The genie at first thinks that the dweasels are wizards and so he caters to all their whims, before eventually realizing they are really there out to steal the magic. Meanwhile, Drake's wolf Thunderbolt has gotten stuck in the mine shaft entrance, so Sunstar flies off to the Crystal Palace to get help, bringing Tamara and the babies. Thunder is freed, and then the babies explore the cave looking for Gwen and Drake. After much confusion, Cleo finds them and Tamara ends up activating a mine cart that brings Gwen, Drake, the babies, and the dweasels out of the mine. Gwen takes the Crown Jewel from the dweasels who have unknowingly found it. Lady Kale shows up, demanding the Crown Jewel to be handed over. But the Pack and Fallon also arrive, and the angry Guardian emerges wanting to attack everyone because he thinks they are all thieves. When the genie distracts Kale, Gwen returns the Crown Jewel to the Jewel Box, ending the wild magic crisis in the Crystal Cliffs and restoring the land to its original state. Merlin appears and tells the genie to stand down. He gives an advice: It is not the path you choose, it is how you walk the path. After Kale just gives up and leaves, Drake offers to lead the Jewel Riders home but Gwen and the others pelt him with snowballs. Panini sticker album narration from French The heroes are looking for scattered Crown Jewels to find them before they can be stolen by Kale. One of these stones, the one of the Burning Ice, should be in a cave at Wizard's Peak. Some friends report it to Starla (Gwenevere), Drake and others, who use it to find the entrance. But here comes Kale... After hiding in a cave, they decide to split. Starla and Drake will search for the jewel, while Fallon and the rest will try to stop Kale from following the princess. After a long search, Starla and Drake discover the entrance to an abandoned mine. They leave Sunstar and Éclair (Thunderbolt) at the entrance, and get inside the mine. After navigating a labyrinth, they enter a room... ...the walls of which are adorned with mysterious statues carved into the rock. In the center of the room is a mysterious chest. Drake raises the cover, grabs a small bottle is inside, and removes the cork. A fog of smoke raises, then a shower of colored flowers falls on them. The scene makes Starla dance. What a prodigy! But soon the flowers disappear, and instead in front of Starla and Drake appears the threatening silhouette of a giant! "I am the guardian of the Hall of Wizards - announces this terrifying being - Who dares to disturb the magic of this place?" With courage, Drake confronts the giant with his sword. But soon he and Starla must have resort to the power of their jewels to keep this guardian away. They run away, but fall into a chasm! Rufus and Twig, sent by Kale in the footsteps of Starla and Drake, are the next to enter the chamber. But Rufus finds a magic wand and makes the guardian believe he is a wizard. As the guardian was a slave of the wizards, he now must fulfill all the desires of the two dweasels! In the meantime, Tamara has arrived at the entrance of the mine and she was worried about the long absence of Starla and Drake. She sends Spike, Samantha (Sugar), the unicorn Cleo and Archie in search of her friends. Cleo finds the trace of Starla and Drake, who, fortunately, are safe and sound after their misadventure with the guardian. At this moment, Tamara discovers a metal lever which she activates, unintentionally causing a series of collapses inside the mine. At the same time, Rufus and Twig try to escape the anger of the guardian who has realized that he did not have real wizards in front of him. It is a very critical moment for all those who are in the mine. Starla and Drake use their magic jewels to light their way, while Tamara's animals are already caught in the trap and without any way to escape. Luckily, Starla and Drake find a cart that was once used to transport minerals. They jump in and make it go. On the way to the exit, they pick up Spike, Cleo, Archie and Samantha, as well as Rufus and Twig. This is how Drake takes possession of the Jewel of Burning Ice. Actually it was in the magic wand found by Rufus! But their adventures are not over because the cart has no brakes! Kale has arrived at the entrance to the mine while Tamara went to find her friends. But nothing can stop Drake, Starla and the others who are literally thrown out of the mine. With the guardian on their heels! Then, in a halo of light, appears the Jewel Box. Starla, who has just seized the jewel that Drake has thrown to her, puts it back in its place. It is then that Merlin appears, thanking the guardian: "The jewel is in its place, you can go back to sleep!" The Jewel Riders, for their part, will continue their quest for the magic jewels... Behind the scenes Original script Inspirations and homages cited in the script include Indiana Jones, The Mask, the Harrier scene from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Lies True Lies], and the Genie from Disney's Aladdin. Storyboard Wizard's Peak story 1.png Wizard's Peak story 2.png Wizard's Peak story 3.png Wizard's Peak story 4.png Wizard's Peak story 5.png Wizard's Peak story 6.png Wizard's Peak story 7.png The "Not Final" storyboard includes many cut scenes (like of Rufus dancing with a dweaselette or Kale's extended confrontation with Guardian, as seen to the right), unused dialogue lines, and various other differences in relation to the animated version. It also provides notes on more inspirations/references, including Disney's Fantasia and more Aladdin. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Adriane often uses Stormbringer or Dreamer to create smoke screens. * The Spirit Trail from Avalon is on Drake's map of the Wizard's Peak area. * The Power Crystals influence magic in the surrounding area like the Crown Jewels do. * Kara traveled through crystalline mountains and a maze with shifting corridors in All's Fairy in Love and War. * The Guardian's magic reflecting attacks are similar to the Manticore's, complete with green fire. Media File:05-01.png File:05-02.png File:05-03.png File:05-06.png File:05-04.png File:05-05.png File:Wizard's Peak - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 5 - S1E5 File:Starla and the Jewel Riders - S1E5 - Wizard's Peak File:Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 5 - Le génie du joyau File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 05 - O monte do feiticeiro External links * Original script (pdf) * Storyboard scans * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season